Untouchable Love
by ToNewBeginnings
Summary: Chloe thinks about her relationship with Harry. My first fan fic.


I let out an exasperated sigh. I just finished packing up about four large, suitcases. I was really tired out. I chuckled to myself. If Harry was here he would say something like "How about we have some bedroom fun?" Wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and wrap a strong arm around my waist. But he wasn't here. At least not for three more days.

The boys were busy recording their third album and were currently in America doing interview after interview. And me? I just finished graduating high school and was packing for university. I've been with Harry for eleven months now. I loved him with everything I had. Our relationship was strong and everlasting. I at least hoped so. We've been through everything together. We fought the distance, fan girls, and his exes. Two of Harry's exes went to my school and let me tell you, they didn't mind making my day a living hell. I wasn't the sexiest, confident girl so the things they said were pretty harsh.

If it wasn't for my true, only best friend Isabelle I probably would've died. Isabelle stuck by me through everything. She was there for me when Harry got in a car accident and almost died, when Harry and I got in a big argument and broke up, and whenever girls at school would bully me or taunt me in anyway. She gave good advice and was trustworthy. Isabelle liked One Directions music but wasn't obsessed with them. This sucked because Niall had a big crush on her and she denied him all the time. Secretly, I think Isabelle likes him too. She just doesn't want to admit because she's supposed to be independent.

Harry and I needed to face one more obstacle. I was leaving for university. I will be packed with homework, exams, and trying to enjoy the college life. It was going to be hard and I don't think I have enough strength. If I could just fall into his arms and bury my head in his chest. I really love him. We texted each other throughout the day, called each other every night, and had video chats once a week. It wasn't enough. I needed him.

I went downstairs for some orange juice. I lived in a regular two-story home with only my parents and no siblings. The first time mum found out about Harry and me, she freaked. She screamed and jumped with glee. She wanted a big wedding and thousands of grandchildren. Dad and I had to force her to calm down. It was exciting at first. I mean I was dating a gorgeous, talented, famous guy who was in the hottest boy band ever. I was just a plain nerd and to be dating this god was like a dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from. But then the sparkle and glitter faded away. Harry was constantly coming and going. He was busy and tired all the time. And it was worse whenever we went out together. There was always paparazzi and screaming, erratic girls everywhere. Not to mention that all of these girls were insanely beautiful and I'm highly insecure. And of course the girls at school were ten times worse. They constantly asked me questions about the guys and if Harry was amazing in bed. It was so irritating and I tried to ignore it but that wasn't exactly easy.

I'm glad I did try. The guys are all so fantastic and extremely hilarious. Everyday with them is a blast. They're all so beautiful and talented. It was fun being with them. I got to attend exclusive parties, went to the hottest clubs, and met celebrities. But being with Harry was more amazing. Harry was probably the best boyfriend ever. He was sweet, romantic, and charming. He always cheered me up with chick flicks, cuddled with me, and sang me songs when we were alone. Harry was a true gentleman. Actually all of the guys were pretty wonderful. I hung out with Danielle and Eleanor sometimes. We always got caught up in our day dreams about the boys. Zayn was seeing an American girl and Niall went on several dates but wasn't in a relationship.

I sat down at the kitchen counter and reminisced. The first time Harry and I kissed. The day he asked me to be his girlfriend. When I met the boys, how loud I screamed when I was watching the boys perform onstage live, and the first time Harry and I slept together. It was all magical and unreal. This really happened. I was Chloe Brown. I had long, dark brown hair, round olive green eyes, 5'4, skinny figure, light skin, and curvy pink lips. I was a singer, pianist, Harry Styles girlfriend, and a soon-to-be college student. I was living the life. Harry loved me and I loved him. Our love was unbreakable. No matter how many fights we have, how many tears we shed, how far away we are, and how many people want to ruin us, we will always be together. I would always have a part of him and he will always have a part of me. I don't know why I doubted our relationship in the first place.

I heard a car pull into my driveway. I peered out the window and gasped. Harry came home early. I wanted to cry, scream, and dance all at the same time. I slipped my feet into some Toms and pulled a cardigan over me. I rushed out the house quickly. And there he was. My soul mate, my other half, my future, he was waiting for me. I jumped into his muscular warm arms. I breathed in his scent and sighed happily. I ran my fingers through his curly brown hair and stared deeply in his mesmerizing eyes. Harry lowered his head and whispered quietly into my ear "Hi love, miss me?"


End file.
